Vignette
by Zhirea
Summary: Be careful of what you say in front of your loved one... (some may find this humorous - I hope =)


VIGNETTE, _by Zhirea. _CircaSeptember 23, 2000.

The usual disclaimers apply. They're not mine; I hate Alliance for that. 

Pairings: BF/MT.

Category: Romance and Humor

Okay, I agree this fic is a little sappy. In fact, I said so myself when I finished writing it. However, it's a light piece that I like a lot. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review it and please, remember I intended to write it silly. 

# Vignette

###  by [Zhirea][1]

- I don't know how did I let you get me involved in this

- Well, you told me you've wanted to do it for a while, and that you were craving some adventure in your life

- Yes. Me and my big mouth.

- That will teach you to think before saying anything, at least in my presence. 

- Believe me, I will.

- All right are you all set?

- Yes. What do I do now?

- Jump.

- Are you crazy!? Like hell I will!

- Then you can stay here and I'll get another one, because I'm going

- Don't you dare leave me here, all tied-up to this contraption!

- I'm sorry I thought we agreed to do this together, but if you're getting cold feet, I certainly won't lose my money. I can always find someone else to do it with. 

- I doubt anyone can be so crazy. He was right; you're the most annoying man of the world. 

- That may be right, but I won't waste more time discussing this with you. On three

- Oh no, you won't!

- One

- Damnit! You can't make me do it if I don't want to!

- It was you who suggested it. Two

- I'll scream...!

- And three! – and with that war cry, he jumped, carrying her with him, because, after all, they were together on it. The first thing he felt was her high-pitched scream squealing on his ear, and then, pure liberty and bliss the sensation was incredible, but in one corner on his mind it was uncomfortably clear the pressure she was making on his neck, while she hung to him for dear life. It didn't bother him all that much, though, for she was petit enough and could not match his strength in any way. Now his companion was dead silent, probably terrified. Later on, he would learn how wrong he was

Seconds later, they hit the ground. He scrambled to his feet and unbuckled himself, watching her: her cheeks were bright red, her mouth open, her hair ruffled he had never seen anything more beautiful on his life.

- Are you ok? – he asked, with a hint of concern on his voice, although she didn't know if it was real or faked.

- Take this off me at once – she ordered, and he complied. 

And then, it happened

With the agility of a feline, she jumped him, both of them falling on the grass, she on top. In that instant, he was glad that no one was at the bottom of the mountain, watching them. He didn't dare to move or speak, both surprised and deliciously excited by the feeling of her body straddling him. Her hazel eyes looked into his ice blue ones for a full minute and then, leaning forward, she covered his mouth with the most passionate kiss he had ever felt on his life. Parting his lips, he allowed her velvety tongue to explore him, and all the while his heart was doing summersaults inside his chest, quickly forgetting the thrill of the flight, and that feeling being replaced by a much stronger and pleasing one: arousal.

She freed his mouth all too soon, and in the bottom of his throat he found his voice:

- I take it that you liked this more than you care to admit.

- Don't get cheeky on me. It scared the life out of me, but I wouldn't have done it without you

- So, next time it's bungee jumping?

- I would like to try this delta wing thing one more time, but alone.

- Didn't you like the tandem idea?

- I have a better idea for you and I to tandem' with

- Oh? – he asked with his most beautiful smile.

- Shut up, Ben – she teased, claming his mouth once again. 

- Understood, Meg – he whispered against her lips. 

~ o ~

Note: Yes, it may be nonsense for you, but for me it's a fantasy. For those of you who still don't get it, Ben and Meg are very much in love, and exploring new ways to spice up' their relationship. If you ask me, a night with Ben is all the spice I would need for the rest of my life ;)

   [1]: mailto:zhirea@hotmail.com



End file.
